Her Dreams and Her Reality
by Harry.P.Love
Summary: Hermione has these strange dreams...are they coming true? Find out!
1. These Dreams

**Her Dreams and Her Reality**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

  
_Mrs .Granger: Hermione honey, this is your big day!_

Hermione: What big day?

Mrs. Granger: Your wedding day silly!

Hermione: MY WEDDING DAY!?

Mrs. Granger: Hermione this is serious, now you're going to be late…my little girl is getting married to another wizard! THIS IS SO EXCITING!

Hermione: WHO AM I BEING WED TO!?

Mrs. Granger: Oh that cute little boy from Hogwarts…it's -

Poof went her dream

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat still trying to figure out her dream. She was still in Hogwarts…of course still 15 years of age…unmarried and happy.

Hermione: Wow…that was a crazy dream, but who was I going to be wed to? Ronald? Harry? Seamus? Draco? WHO!!

Hermione's screaming awakens Ginny who is a light sleeper.

Ginny: Hermione are you okay?

Hermione: Oh Ginny! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about this weird dream.

Ginny: Well what was it about?

Hermione: I…I was going to be wed…

Ginny: WED!?

Hermione: Yup, W-E-D, Wed.

Ginny: But to who?

Hermione: That's the part where I left off so… Good Night Ginny.

Ginny: Good Night Hermione, and when you find out who your wed to, please tell me.

Hermione: Okay!

Hermione falls back to sleep trying to follow her dream.

_Mrs. Granger: Hermione are you listening?_

Hermione: WHO AM I BEING WED TO?!  


_Mrs. Granger: Hermione SH!!!_

_  
Hermione whispering: Why?_

Mrs. Granger: We're walking down the aisle now!

Hermione: Oh…WAIT!! IM ONLY 15!!

Mrs. Granger: You seem odd Hermione, you're 21!

Hermione: Really!? This is like that movie you showed me…13 going on 30 ©!

Mrs. Granger: Shush Hermione! It's my turn to walk down.

Hermione: Sorr- HOLY CRAP I'M WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!! …OOOH! It's flowy and pretty.

Mrs. Granger ignores Hermione and walks down the aisle gracefully.

Mr. Granger: Hermione… I am so proud of my beautiful, little girl.

Hermione: Thank you dad.

Mr. Granger: Now I want my daughter happy okay?

Hermione: Yes daddy.

Mr. Granger and Hermione start walking down the aisle. Looking for her husband-to-be. She finds Harry and Ronald as 2 of the ushers, Cho and Ginny as 2 of the bridesmaids, but is the groom here?

Hermione: Daddy, where is my husband-to-be?

Mr. Granger: Hermione be patient. He's right over there.

(Mr. Granger points at some guy)

Hermione: WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!

Mr. Granger: Hermione such langua- oh I'm sorry, that was your cousin Daniel.

(Mr. Granger points at a dashing, white-blonde haired young man)

Hermione squints her eyes trying to see her groom's face. IT WAS-

Poof went her dream

Hermione gets up and runs to Ginny's bedside.

Hermione: GINNY GINNY GINNY!

Ginny: Who? What? Huh? HERMIONE!

Ginny falls out of her bed.

Hermione: Sorry Ginny but I found out my groom!

Ginny: Really? (Yawns) Who was it?

Hermione: It was DRACO!

Ginny: FERRET BOY!? IT CAN'T BE!

Hermione: Well I feel a bit scared about it too…but he looked quite dashing in his tuxedo.

Ginny: YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIM!

Hermione:…I am not… I'm just analyzing his tuxedo…

Ginny: That's what they all say.

Hermione: Well he was acting quite strange yesterday.

Ginny: How so?

Hermione: He kept on staring at me…and he "claimed" that origami crane/love letter he sent to Harry was for me…

Ginny: He's GAY!?

Hermione: I don't know…but I'm going to straighten things out.

Ginny: (Yawns) Well you go and do that (Yawns again) Good Night Hermione.

Hermione: Good Night Ginny.

Hermione falls asleep again without a dream and wakes up the next day for class.

Hermione: Hi Ron!

Ron: Oh hi Hermione.

Hermione: Where's Harry?

Ron: Still getting ready…he slept in.

Harry shouts from inside: IM COMING!!

He hops with one shoe on and the other still trying to be tied.

Hermione: Good morning Harry.

Ron: Ello Mate.

Harry: Sorry guys… I had a weird dream I was catching up on.

Hermione: ME TOO! Well what was yours about?

Harry: I was getting married…

Hermione: ME TOO!

Harry: Who were you getting married to?

Hermione:…You guys are going to laugh…

Harry: I promise I will not laugh.  
**  
**Hermione: Ron…?

Ron: (sighs) I promise I will not laugh.

Hermione: Well in my dream I was getting married to…Draco…Malfoy…

Ron bursts out laughing with tears in his eyes.

Hermione: I knew you would laugh.

Harry tries to keep in his laughter but his face turns all red and he also bursts out in laughter.

Hermione: Why do I even bother telling you guys?

Harry: Sorry…

Ron: MALFOY!!! HAHAHA! FERRET BOY!

Hermione crosses her arms.

Hermione: Ahem…

Ron: Sorry…I couldn't help myself.

Hermione: Well Harry…your turn

Harry: For what?

Hermione: Who we're you being wed to?

Harry: Wha- Wel- Wha- Well…Ummm…You see…you guys will laugh.

Hermione: Well I need laughter in my life don't I?

Harry: Fine, Fine, Well…I was being wed to…

Ron: WHO!?

Harry: Pansy…Pansy Parkinson…

Ron: MALFOY'S GIRLFRIEND!!!

Ron bursts out with laughter.

Hermione: Well I think it's sweet.

Ron: Well…these…were tears…tears of joy!

Hermione: Ron…don't be a booger…

Ron gives her the mischievous look.

Hermione: Ron…I know you're giving that look…

Ron: Are you sure?

Hermione pushes Ron.

Harry: Shouldn't we get to class?

Hermione: YES WE SHOULD!

They all run to class and find Ginny and Draco there.

Hermione: Ginny!

Ginny: Hey Hermi-

Hermione pulls Ginny.

Ginny: Ouch! Watch the skin!

Hermione: DID YOU TELL DRACO ABOUT THE DREAM?!

Ginny: Well…Uh…It leaked out…

Hermione shakes her head and walks up to Draco.

Draco: So Granger, when's the wedding…?

Hermione: She told you, didn't she?

Draco nods his head up hand down with his little smirk.

Hermione: Draco…

Draco: Yes?

Hermione: Are you gay?

Draco: WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!

Hermione: Um…I was just wondering.

Draco: I'M NOT GAY!

Hermione: Okay…whatever you say…

Draco: I'M NOT!!

Hermione: Geez…I already said okay…wait…how would I know you're not gay?

Draco: Because I like someone…who is not a male…

Hermione: Really? WHO?!

Draco: You'll see…

He gives her another smirk then leaves.  
Hermione runs back to Ginny.

Hermione: Okay Ginny, he's not gay.

Ginny: Well that's nice to know.

Hermione: I wonder who he likes…

Ginny: Maybe…we should find out-

When suddenly Draco comes behind Hermione and kisses her.

Ginny: Whoa I did not see that coming…

Draco: Hermione… I wasn't lying…

Draco runs away, skipping class.

Hermione: Wow…

Ginny: Well I guess we know.

Hermione: But…But…He couldn't…he…he…

Ginny: Well

_Professor Dumbledore comes inside the classroom._

Dumbledore: Hello Minerva.

McGonagall: Hello Albus. What brings you here?

Dumbledore: I need to talk to Ms. Granger for one second.

Dumbledore: Well take all the time you need.

Dumbledore and Hermione step out.

Dumbledore: I'm sorry Ms. Granger…

Hermione: What is it?

Dumbledore: You have failed all your classes.

Hermione: NO! THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!

Dumbledore reaches into his pocket and brings out a piece paper with Hermione's name on it.  
Hermione starts reading the paper.

Hermione: But…I…I…NO! WHERE'S MY GROOM?!

Dumbledore: Hermione…you are only 15…and you aren't getting married.

End of Daydream.

Ginny finds Hermione screaming on her desk.

Ginny: Hermione! Hermione! Are you okay?

Hermione: GINNY I'M A FAILURE! 

Ginny: What are you talking about? You are the smartest witch I know!

Hermione: BUT- BUT DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME, THAT I FAILED ALL MY CLASSES!

Ginny: But that can't happen!

Hermione: Well not in my books.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore walks into the classroom.

Dumbledore: Hello Minerva.

McGonagall: Why hello Albus. What brings you here?

Hermione: My nightmare has already begun.__


	2. You Did What To Scarhead?

Her Dreams and Her Reality

You did what to Scarhead?

**Disclaimer: In this chapter there are lyrics from 'Time Isn't Healing' – Tom Felton/Feltbeats.  
They belong to Tom Felton not me.**

Ginny: Hermione…you better run, before it's too late!

Hermione: NO! I must be strong! I must fight for my rights!

Ginny: Rights for what?

Hermione: No clue…

Dumbledore: Hermione, will you please step outside for one minute?

Ginny: Hermione…you'll be okay…

Hermione nods and steps outside the classroom.

Dumbledore: Hermione I have some important-

Hermione: I KNOW!! I'VE FAILED ALL MY CLASSES! (Sniffs) I'M A FAILURE!!!

Dumbledore: What? Hermione that's completely absurd! I was about to tell you the exact opposite.

Hermione: So…I'm not getting marri- I mean, I'm not failing?

Dumbledore: No Hermione, you are the smartest student in Hogwarts…here are your O.W.L. papers

Hermione starts reading the papers and she has gotten straight O's.

Hermione: THANK YOU SO MUCH PROFESSOR!

Dumbledore nods and heads back to his office. Hermione gets back to class with excitement written all over her face.

Ginny: Hermione…how did you take it?

Hermione: I TOOK IT VERY WELL!!!!

Ginny: Aren't you a bit depressed?

Hermione: MY DREAM WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE!!!!! I GOT STRAIGHT O'S ON MY O.W.L.'s!

Ginny: That's great to hear…too bad you're really loud and we've just gotten detention…

Hermione: Aw no…

McGonagall: Is there anything you'd like to add to that Ms. Granger?

Hermione: …Uh…No Professor…

McGonagall: Now please stop the chitter-chatter and start concentrating for transfiguration.

Hermione and Ginny nod. Draco comes back into the class.

McGonagall: Mr. Malfoy you are late!

Draco: Yes I know but-

McGonagall: You shall be spending detention with Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger today… no buts.

Draco sighs then takes his seat in class.

45 minutes later Transfiguration Class was over, and it was time for detention.

_Draco walks to Hermione during detention_

Draco: Hermione…

Hermione: Yes?

Draco: Will you go out with me?

Hermione: Well…um…eh…I…don't…well I don't know.

Draco: I'll take that as a maybe…

_Ginny: But Hermione, you have to say yes…he's going to be your husband anyways!_

Hermione: BUT THAT WAS A DREAM!

Ginny: It wasn't a dream…you're wearing your wedding dress.

Hermione looks down and sees a flowing, white, beautiful wedding dress on her.

Hermione: But…but…I can't! I'm in detention! IN HOGWARTS! AND…AND I'M ONLY 15!!!

_Ginny: You better believe it! Now I have to walk down the aisle…with Harry!_

Harry: Ginny! Let's Go! Hermione, good luck!

Harry hugs Hermione before they walk down and so does Ginny.

Hermione: I'M IN DETENTION!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! WHY IS DRACO MY HUSBAND?!

End of Daydream

Hermione repeats: WHY IS DRACO MY HUSBAND?!

Ginny: Hermione?! It's okay, it's okay…you're not getting married!

Draco: So the wedding is on?

Ginny: Draco! DON'T MAKE HER FEEL BAD! ITS NOT HER FAULT SHE HAS THESE CRAZY DREAMS!

Draco: Right, Right, sorry…

Hermione: Did he just hear that?

Ginny and Draco nod while Hermione gives a big sigh.

Draco: Don't worry, I won't be obnoxious…I'll help you get through this.

Hermione: How will I be able to know you're really on my side?

Draco: If you don't believe me…I'll streak while Snape is in the classroom…

Ginny and Hermione laugh.

Hermione: Deal?

Draco: Deal.

Hermione and Draco spit-shake.

Ginny: Ewwww… you guys still do that?

Hermione: Yeah…

Ginny: Well that's sick…and wrong…in so many ways…

Hermione: Well I don't believe Draco is on my side…

Draco: YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ME-

Hermione: Oh I would…

Hermione and Ginny snicker.

Draco: You two are pure…pure evil…

Ginny: But you're the one who offered…

Draco sighs.

Hermione: And the next class is…Potions!

Draco: WHAT?! BUT I- BUT!!!

Hermione: C'mon…get your butt there and don't be late!

Ginny giggles.

Draco: Read my lips…PURE EVIL!

Hermione tugs on Draco and get to Potion's Class.

Hermione whispers: Get out Draco!

Draco whispers: NO!

Hermione whispers: You're not on my side then…

Draco comes out…streaking in front of the whole class.

Snape: MR. MALFOY!

Draco ignores him and runs for his life.

Hermione, Ginny, and the whole class laughs, like there's no tomorrow.

Snape: Settle down, Settle down.

Ginny: (laughs) NICE TUSH!

Snape: Ms. Weasley, it seems you have detention…

Hermione: AGAIN?!

Snape: You too Ms. Granger, with Mr.Malfoy.

Draco walks into class, dressed.

Snape: Mr. Malfoy!

Draco: Yes?

Snape: Do you think that stunt you just pulled-

Draco: Yeah Yeah, I know I've got detention…BIG WHOOP!

Snape: Erm…Yes…yes…now sit down__

Draco sits down while the whole class whispers and laughs at him.

Hermione: Well Draco, now we know you're on our side, what's your idea?

Draco: Idea for what?

Ginny: Idea to get her crazy dreams to stop RETARD!

Draco: Oh…oka- I AM NOT A RETARD!

Ginny: Okay…ugly!

Draco: I AM NOT UGLY!

Ginny: Have you looked in the mirror lately?

Draco: Don't push it Red…  
Ginny: Hey! Making up nicknames is my thing UGLY!!

Hermione: SHUT UP! WE ALREADY HAVE DETENTION…WITH GREASY HAIREDFREAK MAN!

Hermione: …Did I just say that out loud?

Ginny and Draco nod.

Hermione: Uh oh…

Snape: Anything you need to add to that Ms. Granger?

Hermione: …N-…No Sir…though I do have free speech!

Snape: 65 points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.

Ginny: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE'S SO SMART!

Snape: Let's make that 70 points…would you like to add anything else? 

Ginny and Hermione shake their head while Draco tries to keep in his laughter.

Snape: Now…back to teaching…

40 minutes later the class passed. Hermione was tapping her pencil just like Britney Spears in her first video.

Ginny: I can't take it anymore!!!

Draco: This is just so boring!!!!!

Hermione: (sighs) I hear you…

_Draco: Tick tock, goes the clock.  
Time is moving so slow…and I'm supposed to be fast asleep, a couple hours ago.  
But I- I need to rest these eyes,_

_And I- I need to knock on some doors._

Draco stops as Hermione started watching him.

Hermione: Wow…Go on…that was beautiful.

Draco: Thank you.

Hermione: I just have to say…Wow…

Ginny rolls her eyes.

Ginny whispers: You're falling for him!

Hermione sighs: Maybe I am…

End of Daydream.

Ginny: Hermione! Hermione! You've been staring blank in space for a long time!

Hermione: What? Huh? Really?

Draco: Yes! And you've been talking, about falling for someone…

Hermione's face turns a pinkish-red colour.

Ginny: Hermione are you okay?

Draco: Are you choking?

Hermione: No, No, I'm okay…(Gives a sarcastic smile)

Draco: Are you sure?

Hermione: Yeah, I'm sure.

Ginny: Okay…

Hermione: How much longer until detention is over?

Draco checks his watch.

Draco: About, 20 minutes.

Ginny: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Hermione: CALM DOWN!!! WE'LL GET THROUGH THESE NEXT 20 MINUTES!

Ginny: IT'S NOT THAT!

Draco: What is it then?

Ginny stomps out and sees Harry and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Harry: Ginny?

Ron: GINNY!

Ginny: Ron!

Ginny runs back to detention before Ron kills her.

Ron: Harry! Are you okay! She AMBUSHED YOU- NO SNEEK ATTACKED YOU!

Harry: I was not expecting that…

----At Detention----

Ginny pants, out of breath.

Hermione: Ginny are you okay? It looks like you ran from hell.

Ginny: Worse…I ran from a mad Ron…HE WAS LIKE RABID WHEN I KISSED HARRY! …I said that out loud didn't I?

Draco nods, in shock.

Draco: You did what to Scarhead?

Ginny rolls her eyes in disgust of Draco.

Draco: What did I do now?

Ginny: Oh nothing.

Hermione: WELL HOW DO I STOP THESE DREAMS.

Dumbledore walks in to Potions/Detention class.

Hermione: Hello Professor.

Dumbledore: Hermione you cannot stop the dreams.  
Though the dreams may stop you.


	3. Leo

Her Dreams and Her Reality

Dumbledore walks out of the room.

Hermione: Why does he always have to give me these freakin' puzzles! Why can't he just tell me?

Ginny: Because if he told you there would be no adventure.

Hermione: Oh yeah…

Draco: Anyways, what does he mean by 'Though the dreams may stop you.'?

Hermione: Hmm…Maybe stopping myself from my ideas, what I'd want the future to be. MAYBE THEY MIGHT CONTROL ME!!!!

Ginny: Hermione, calm down.

Hermione: Sorry, I just got a bit carries away.

Draco: Hmm, what should we do? Test if these dreams come true?

Hermione: DRACO!

Draco: Umm…am I in trouble?

Hermione: NO, THAT WAS A BRILLIANT IDEA!.

Draco: Oh yeah, it was pretty smart.

Ginny: Well that's a first.

Draco: Don't you dare.

Ginny: I've dared enough haven't I?

Draco gives her 'The look'

----Harry and Ron----

Ron: Harry, are you sure you're okay?

Harry: Yes I'm fine. Just a bit in shock, but fine.

Ron: When I see her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. SHE CAN'T JUST GO UP AND KISS PEOPLE!

Harry: Yes, that was quite rude.

Ron: Shut it Harry, I'm making a speech.

Harry: Sorry, sorry, go on.

Ron: She must learn! She must he humble! She must not sneak-attack-kiss-surprise people!

Harry: Yes!

Ron: We must teach her!!!

Harry: What?!

Ron: That's right, we must TEACH!

Harry: Teach? Teach? I can't teach! I'm not a qualified teacher.

Ron: Oh say that to Lord Voldemort! You taught when Voldemort's death eater army thing was coming, IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS DID YOU NOT?!

Harry: Well, I guess…I guess I could help you.

Ron: Great! We take our first shifts today!

Harry: TODAY?!

Ron: ONCE WE SEE GINNY!

Harry: Ginny….?

----Back at detention----

Ginny: How do we suppose we test out the dreams?

Hermione: Draco! Cast a sleeping spell over me, QUICKLY.

Draco: Yes, (clears throat) _Stupefy!  
_

Hermione fell out of her chair.

Hermione: DRACO! WRONG SPELL! YOU GIT!

Draco: Sorry, sorry.

Ginny: Here, I'll do it. (Ginny casts the Sleeping spell)

Hermione falls into a deep sleep.

_Mrs. Granger: Hermione honey, would you like me to baby-sit Leo, for a little while?_

Hermione: Mum, who's Leo?

Mrs. Granger: Hermione, Leo is your son.

Hermione's thoughts: Okay, just act normal. Act calm…calmness is good…

Hermione: Mum its okay I'll be able to take care of him.

Mrs. Granger: Okay darling. If you need me, you have my number.  


_Hermione: Yup._

Mrs. Granger: Bye!

Hermione: Bye!

Mrs. Granger shuts the door close as she leaves.

Hermione: Hmm…a child…OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE A CHILD!  
No wait, I'm already…22 here!

Draco: Mione, does Leo need his diaper changed?

Hermione's thoughts: What is Draco doing here? Draco…Hmm…OH YES! He was my husband. WE HAVE A CHILD?! But how could- and what? But, but…THIS CAN'T BE!

Hermione: Umm…he's okay…darling…just changed him this morning.

Hermione said that unsurely.

Draco: Okay then.  


_Somebody knocks at the door._

Draco: I'll get it.

Draco walks to the door and says: Who is it?

Harry: It's me!

Draco: Harry!

Draco opens the door and gives Harry a hug.

_Harry: Nice to see you Draco. Hello Hermione! How are things going with little Leo over here?_

_Hermione: Oh hello Harry! (Gives Harry a big hug while holding Leo)  
_

_Hermione: Leo is doing great, same as me._

Harry: That's great to know.

Draco: So Harry, where's Cho.

Hermione's thoughts: Wow, Harry married Cho? Never thought that would happen.

_Harry: She went to her friend's house._

Draco: You sir, are a lucky man.

Hermione throws a pillow at Draco's face.  
  
_Hermione: Dracoooo!! I can heaaaarrr youuuu…now could you be oh-so kind and grab my hot chocolate._

_Draco sighs: Yes dear._

Harry laughs at Draco.  


_Draco: Harry, you won't be laughing once you get your first born._

_Harry: Yes, you're right, which will be soon._

Hermione jumps up holding Leo and gives Harry a big hug.

Hermione: Harry, why didn't you tell me?  


_Harry: I did, did I not?_

_Draco: Yes Hermione, he's told us so many times._

_End of Dream._

Hermione wakes up to the smell of tea.

Ginny: Draco, she's awake!

Draco: Hermione, Heeerrmionnnneee! Can you hear me?

Hermione: Yes, what? Where's my hot chocolate?

Hagrid: 'Ello Mione, well I've brewed sum tea 'ere. I don' think we 'ave sum hot choklit.

Hermione: Oh, sorry. I guess I was still dreaming.

Ginny: Well, we told Hagrid on what was going on. You know with all your dreams and stuff.

Hagrid: I'd be glad to 'elp.

Hermione: Thank you Hagrid.

Draco: Anyways, what happened in your dream?

Hermione: It's a bit too embarrassing.

Ginny: Its okay, we're all like family here anyways.

Hermione sighs: Well, you know how in one dream I got married to Draco?

Everyone nods.

Hermione: Well, after we got married, (Sighs deeply)

Ginny: What happened?

Hermione mumbles: we had a child…

Draco: Sorry, I didn't get that.

Hermione: I said we had a child.

Everyone was in shock.

Hagrid: You mean yew and Draco over 'ere?

Hermione nods: Yes, but it was only a dream. So I don't know if it will come true.

Ginny: Only time will tell.

Draco: A…A…A…Baby…A…Baby…Baby…

Hagrid sits down beside Draco.

Hagrid: Draco, its just ah dream, it may noht even com trew.

Draco: Yes, I know. But the thought. Of having a baby…

Hermione: Draco, I'm scared…

Draco: So am I.

Ginny: Hmm… (Idea pops up) I HAVE AN IDEA!

Hermione and Draco: What?!

Ginny: You two, go on a date.

Hermione: That's the big idea?

Ginny: See if you actually have feelings for each other.

Draco: Brilliant!

Ginny: Well since it is summertime, it shall be a beach date then.

Hermione: Works for me.

Draco: Eh, why not.

Hermione: Well then, I'll see you at…3pm…that okay?

Draco: Yup, that fits in to my schedule.

Ginny: You don't have a schedule.

Draco: And that's why I should make one.

Ginny rolls her eyes.

---2pm At Hermione's room---

Hermione: Ginny!

Ginny: Yes?

Hermione: What should I wear?

Ginny: A swimsuit of some sort…

Hermione: But which one? The green one with silver polka-dots or the pink one with white stripes? By the way, they're both bikinis.

Ginny: Hmm, why don't you choose the Slytherin colours, after all those are Draco's favourite colours.

Hermione: Green and silver it is then!

---At Draco's room---

Draco: Hey Blaise!

Blaise: Yeap?

Draco: I've got a date with Hermione in one hour-

Blaise: That mudblood?

Draco: Shut up, she's troubled enough. What should I wear? It's a beach date.

Blaise: Your…erm…swimming trunks?

Draco: Which one? The one with gold and red, or the one with my name on it.

Blaise: If you want to impress her, choose the gold and red ones. Gryffindor colours.

Draco: Nice choice.

Soon it was 3 o'clock. Excitedly Hermione and Draco rushed to the beach, though Draco got there first.

Draco: Hello Hermione, and may I say you look quite beautiful today. As always.

Hermione blushes.

Hermione: You look dashing as well. Gryffindor colours?

Draco: Too much?

Hermione: Nope, just the perfect amount.

Draco: Slytherin colours?

Hermione nods with a smile.

Draco: My favourite colours. How did you know?

Hermione: Oh, just a guess.

Draco: Well…would you like to…umm…erm…hit the waves?

Hermione: Would I love to?! I love surfing! But that's a muggle sport, how did you find out.

Draco: Asked Ginny.

Hermione: Oh…have you been practicing?

Draco: Everyday.

Hermione laughs.

Hermione: LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!

Draco: It's onnnn!!!!

After their surfing time, Draco had a surprise.

Hermione: So you're a pretty good surfer.

Draco: Maybe I am.

Hermione shoves Draco in a joking manner. (Wow, that sounds really intellectual…I'm so weird…Carry on)

Draco: I have a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes. So I'll keep my hands on your face, just so you don't peek okay?

Hermione: Yes, Yes. Whatever you say.

Draco puts his hands over Hermione's eyes and starts walking.

Draco: Almost there, just a few more steps, 1-2-3 presto! We're here.

Draco lets go of his hands over top of Hermione.

Hermione: Wow! A picnic dinner?

Draco: Well, yeah.

Hermione: Awww that's so sweet.

Hermione kisses Draco on the cheek.

Draco: Just a little something, I...erm…put together.

Hermione: So, what's for dinner?

Draco: Hmm…Why don't you look inside the basket, and find out!

Hermione: Oh I will.

While Hermione goes digging through the basket, Draco feels his cheek. It was all warm, he felt all warm and soft inside.

Hermione: Let's take a look here, wow. You packed everything, like the Hogwarts FEAST!

Draco: That was my purpose.

Hermione: Yummy! Mashed Potatoes, Roasted Ham, and lots, lots MORE!

Draco: And I've got some dessert in there too, but that's after.

Hermione: Can't I please take a look? (Puppy dog eyes)

Draco: Nope, not after dinner.

Hermione: Fine then…

--20 minutes later their dinner finishes—

Hermione: Whoo!! Dessert time!

Draco: Hermione, hold your horses.

Hermione: Yes yes, I will.

Draco: Hmm…I've got some, lemon meringue pie. And chocolate fudge brownies.

Hermione: Ooh! Brownies please.

Draco: Watch out! Those brownies are oozing with hot hot fudge.

Hermione: Yes yes.

Draco hands her the brownie.

Hermione: OW! The hot fudge burnt me!

Draco: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Hermione: Just kidding.

Draco: Hermione!

Hermione: Sorry…

Draco: Its okay…lets just watch the sunset…if that's fine with you.

Hermione: It's fine with me.

Hermione said that while cuddling closer to Draco.

Hermione: Draco.

Draco: Yeah?

Hermione: I think this was the sweetest date ever.

Hermione kisses Draco passionately while the sunset…sets.

Draco kisses back.

Hermione stops.

Hermione: Draco, do you think these dreams will come true?

Draco: It's your choice Hermione. These dreams…they…they…are not really your future…and I know you really don't, want these dreams coming true. You want something better coming, something unlike me.

Draco says sadly.

Hermione: But Draco.

Draco: Yes I know Hermione; I've been slowing you down. I guess…I'll just see you tomorrow.

Draco leaves.

Hermione calls Ginny.

Ginny: Hello?

Hermione: This date made me lose a friend!

Ginny: Hermione, I'm sorry!

Hermione: Sorry doesn't cut it!

Hermione hangs up, with tears in her eyes.


	4. 2 New Couples

Her Dreams and Her Reality

Hermione walks back to school with tears still in her eyes.

She goes into the Gryffindor House Of Commons.

Hermione: GINNY!

Ginny: H-Hermione…

Hermione: This is ALL your fault!!

Ginny: Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Hermione: Tell that to Draco! He thinks I'm falling for the wrong guy!

Ginny: Is he the wrong guy?

Hermione calms down as Ginny said those words.

Hermione: Ginny, I just really don't know…

Ginny: It's okay Hermione. Just sit down.

Hermione sits on a comfortable little chair with an ottoman.

Hermione: Am I?

Ginny: Do you love Draco?

Hermione: I-I don't know…he seems perfect to me though…

Ginny: Really?

Hermione nods with a smile, still tearing though.

Ginny: If that's what you really think, then you should tell him.

Hermione: But I don't know if he would still feel the same about me!

Ginny: How can you tell?

Hermione: Ginny, he ditched me from our date!

Ginny: Oh yes…right.

Hermione: I don't think I'll get another chance.

Ginny: Hermione, if that's what you want.

Hermione: WELL GINNY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!

Ginny: I'm sorry Hermione.

Hermione sobs: Ginny, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault.

Ginny: Its okay, I'll help you get through this-

Hermione: It's just that, this past week I've been scared. Scared for my life, because I didn't want all these dreams to come true! But now I don't know.

Dumbledore comes into the room.

Dumbledore: Miss Granger, you know what you do. But you must find it in your heart.

Dumbledore leaves the room.

Hermione: OKAY, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO POP OUT WHEN EVER I SAY SOMETHING…WRONG?!

Ginny: I don't know…but it's freaking me out.

Hermione: Is he eavesdropping?

Ginny: I think he has a 6th sense.

Hermione: Whoa whoa whoa, we're getting off topic.

Ginny: Sorry right.

Hermione: Well, do I tell Draco? Wait a minute…he's the one who ditched me! THAT MORON!

The phone thingy they use rings.

Ginny: Hello?

Draco: Ginny, please tell Hermione I'm sorry.

Ginny covers the phone: It's Draco.

Hermione: I am not going to talk to him.

Hermione gives a HMPH.

Ginny: Okay.

Draco: And tell her, I really need to talk to her.

Ginny covers the phone once again…: Hermione I think you should talk to him.

Hermione: NO!

Ginny: I'm sorry Draco, but she's currently busy at the moment…

Draco: Well, tell her that…I love her, and I'm sorry.

Draco hangs up.

Ginny: HERMIONE! YOU COULD HAVE TALKED TO HIM!

Hermione: Well that jerk deserved it.

Ginny: HERMIONE! DON'T ACT LIKE A FOOL! HE'S THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO GET YOU THROUGH ALL THIS. AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HMPH?!

Hermione: GINNY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I GUESS I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO STOP THESE DREAMS MYSELF IF YOU WON'T HELP!

Ginny: GO AHEAD!

Hermione: THEN I WILL!

Ginny: WELL LEAVE!

Hermione gives Ginny 'the look' and runs out of the room.

Hermione leans on the wall sobbing her eyes out, watching everyone walk past.

Harry walks by.

Harry: Hermione? Are you okay?

He leans on the wall beside Hermione.

Hermione sobs: No, Draco (sniff) I don't think I can be his friend anymore. And Ginny (sniff) she won't help me anymore!

Harry: Help you for your dreams?

Hermione nods.

Harry: Well, if nobody else will help you. I guess I will.

Hermione: Harry, you always were and will be a true friend.

Hermione gave Harry a BIG hug. While they were hugging, Ginny stepped out and saw both of them.

Ginny gasps and runs back into the room looking shocked.

Ginny: THAT GIT!

---Outside with Harry and Hermione---

Hermione: Thank you so much Harry.

Harry: Your welcome, actually I got you something.

Hermione: Really? Because you didn't need to.

Harry: No, you need it. _Accio Tissue!_

A tissue floats right into Harry's hand.

Harry: Ta Da!

Hermione laughs.

Hermione: Thank you.

Harry: No Problem.

Hermione: Well, I guess I should make up with Ginny. Come with me.

Harry: PLEASE, NO NO!

Hermione: Why not? Pwease?

Hermione gives her best puppy dog face.

Harry sighs: Fine.

Harry and Hermione enter the dormitory.

Ginny had her arms crossed lying on the bed.

Hermione: Ginny?

Ginny: HERMIONE! YOUR FOUL LITTLE GIT!

Hermione: What did you call me?

Ginny: Yeah you heard me, YOU ARE A GIT!

Harry: Ginny, what has gotten into you?

Ginny: YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL!

Hermione: WE DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Ginny: Hermione Granger, YOU ARE A TWO-TIMER!

Hermione: What? NO!

Harry: Ginny, Hermione would never cheat on someone she loves!

Ginny: Which is DRACO!

Harry: DRACO?!

Ginny: Yeah! She went out with him.

Harry: Wow, Malfoy?

Ginny: BUT SHE CHEATED ON HIM WITH YOU!

Harry: ME?!

Ginny: YES YOU!

Harry: ME?!

Ginny: Oh don't play dumb with me.

Harry: I'm not!

Hermione: Ginny, I am not in love with Harry!

Ginny: I saw you two! You two were hugging, passionately!

Hermione laughs: That's because he comforted me!

Ginny: Oh…So that's why.

Harry: Yes, that's why.

Ginny: So, I was mad at you two for nothing?

Harry and Hermione: Yeah!

Ginny: Oh, I feel like a SCREW UP!

Hermione: Ginny! It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry I blamed you!

Ginny: But it was my fault!

Harry: Ginny! She told you already, don't blame yourself! Things will fix up anyways.

Hermione: Now I have to talk to Draco.

Harry: This will make things easier.

Harry pulls out the Marauder's Map.

Hermione: And you're sure Draco's in there?

Harry: Positive.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny look around the map.

Hermione: Let's see here, Ron…Cho…together?

Harry: Together!

Ginny: Draco!

Hermione: WHERE?!

Ginny: He's in the Slytherin House of Commons.

Hermione: Well you guys can stay here I've gotta go.

Hermione runs to Draco as fast as she can.

---Ron and Cho---

Cho: Oh, Hi Ron.

Ron: Hi Cho.

Cho: Where are Harry and Hermione?

Ron: Well, I don't really know. You see, Harry and I are supposed to teach Ginny a lesson or two about kissing.

Cho: You…teaching your sister.

Ron: No, No! Not like that. Ginny 'surprise attacked' Harry today.

Cho: Ohh…

Ron: So yeah.

Cho: Hey! They've opened an ice cream parlour here…

Ron: My treat!

Cho: You sure?

Ron: Of course.

Ron and Cho walk into the ice cream parlour called, Glacé Hogwarts.

Ron: Hmm…what ice cream flavour would you like?

Cho: Well, my favourite is Candy Floss.

Ron: Okay then.

Ron: One Cookies and Cream, and One Candy Floss please.

Ice cream guy: Coming up!

The Ice cream guy hand them their ice cream.

Ron: Thanks.

Cho: Thank you!

As they leave the ice cream parlour, Cho looked at Ron.

---Hermione---

_Hermione: Draco!_

_Draco: Hermione…I'm really truly sorry…I guess I was really-_

_Hermione: Draco, it's not your fault._

_Draco: No it really was mine-_

_Hermione stopped Draco just in time and kissed him, square on the lips._

_Draco: Hermione, I am so-_

_Hermione: Sweet._

_Draco laughed as he and Hermione walked along._

_Poof went her Daydream._

Hermione searched around frantically, before she saw Draco sitting below a tree, reading a book.

Hermione ran up to Draco and gave him a kiss, square on the lips just like in her daydream.

Draco: Wow…

Hermione just laughed.

Draco: Hermione, I'm really sorry I left you at the beach. It's-

Hermione: All your fault? Yes I heard. It was in my daydream.

Draco: You knew that already?

Hermione: Yup.

Draco laughed and took Hermione by the hand.

Draco: Shall we walk?

Hermione giggled: Yes we shall.

--- Harry and Ginny ---

Harry: So…

Harry said this very awkwardly with a fake smile, like he was a bit scared.

Ginny: Harry, I am really sorry about what I did.

Harry: No worries, I'm used to it.

Ginny: So girls come up to you and kiss you like that?

Harry: Well, yeah.

Ginny: Seriously?

Harry: No.

Ginny laughed.

Ginny: And that's what I like about you.

Harry: Is that why you kissed me?

Ginny: Erm…I don't really know.

Harry: Well if you don't know, I guess I could help you. Would you like to go out with me?

Ginny: REALLY?!

Harry: Yeah.

Ginny: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Harry: I'll take that as a yes…I guess, but I have to ask you. Not to surprise attack me again. Okay?

Ginny nodded.

Harry: I'll pick you up…(Looks at watch) I guess at about…now.

---Ron and Cho---

Ron: Cho, I erm…feel like I want to ask you something…but I'm afraid-

Cho: Afraid I might say no?

Ron: Yea- How did you know?

Cho: Just a guess.

Ron: Would you?

Cho: I'd be delighted.

Cho kissed Ron's cheek.


End file.
